


27.06.20 Becikowe wpisane w koszty

by depresane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Polish politics, Politics, Polski | Polish, polityka, wiersz wolny, wolny wiersz
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane





	27.06.20 Becikowe wpisane w koszty

"Gdzie są ci młodzi,  
którzy mieli dźwignąć gospodarkę  
i opiekować się starszymi?"

"Zabiliście ich,  
bo nie pasowali do waszych urojeń."


End file.
